


Good Morning Sweetheart

by merryfortune



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Lovers Bickering, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suga Ships It, Winter, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are bickering something awful. It's driving everyone nuts, especially since they're all cramped on a bus. Sugawa decides to take the opportunity to get a little 'revenge' seeing as how they're all headed for a winter getaway inn for some change of pace training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sweetheart

Kageyama and Hinata usually work together like clockwork but today had been different. They wouldn’t stop bickering. They were completely out of synch today. The others on the team were thankful that they hadn’t been playing volleyball today. They had organised a winter getaway to train. Takeda-sensei thought they deserved a break but they were too obsessed with the sport that rather than just being a friendly team building exercise, it had become the usual exercise with a new background.

Because of Kageyama and Hinata’s bickering, the five hour long bus trip had been awful. Completely filled with bad music and their squabbling.

By the time they got to the inn they had hired out, schemes had been plotted. Suga had roped Kiyoko and Yachi into doing despicable things. The two girls stole Hinata’s sleeping bag whilst Suga distracted the middle blocker. But he didn’t realise because he was too thick. The girls stashed the bag in their room and no one but Suga knew that.

Dinner had been nice and Hinata refused to sit anywhere near Kageyama. Suga snickered because he had another thing coming. Daichi eyed him warily every time he exhaled suspiciously. He knew something was up.

They had two hours spare time in between lights out and dinner. Most had spent it snacking, gossiping and exchanging tips. Others, namely Kageyama and Hinata, spent that time arguing with each other. Everyone took the opportunity though to check out the hot springs the inn was notable for.

They were nice but made a horrible battleground for Kageyama and Hinata.

‘Lights out, boys.’ Takeda told them. He was still sopping wet from Kageyama and Hinata’s huge mess.

‘I’ll take them to their room.’ Suga piped up and that’s when it clicked in Daichi’s mind.

‘What?’ Hinata and Kageyama screamed. Takeda looked down at his clipboard which had sleeping arrangements. He was trying to work out what had happened because from the way Suga spoken, it sounded like the two were getting their own room. The only instance of that happening was with the girls...

That’s when Takeda worked out what had happened. He just prayed that no one spent the night in a co-ed room. But somehow, he doubted that would be a problem with how his students acted. But it was still unethical...

Suga dragged the two and locked them in a small room. ‘Let us out!’ They banged on the door but Suga had locked it and stolen their key. He chuckled ominously and ignored them.

Hinata and Kageyama plonked themselves opposite sides of the room. There wasn’t much space between them though. They ignored each other in a heated silence and went about their business. Kageyama got changed first, into a long sleeved pair of navy pyjamas.

‘Damn it.’ Hinata cursed.

‘What’s wrong?’ Kageyama groaned. He knew eventually they would have to make up so he took the iniative.

‘I packed my summer pyjamas.’ Hinata said. ‘Oh, that’s weird. I can’t find my sleeping bag. Shouldn’t matter though... there’re futons here, right?’

Kageyama searched the linen cupboard in their tiny room. ‘New problem.’ Kageyama said. He could only find one futon. Hinata got changed and turned around. He saw the problem too.

The two stared the other down. Hinata pouted and Kageyama crossed his arms. ‘I’m cold.’ Hinata declared.

‘I’d imagine so.’ Kageyama replied. Hinata was wearing shorts that were shorter than what he usually wore. Kageyama could see Hinata’s tan lines.

Kageyama kept his eyes up towards Hinata’s though. ‘I’ll sleep on the floor. You can have the futon.’

‘No.’ Hinata said.

‘Then what do you suggest?’ Kageyama asked.

Hinata didn’t respond. His cheeks flushed and he averted his eyes. ‘It’s unfair if only I get the blankets.’

Suddenly, Kageyama couldn’t even remember what they had been quarrelling over. He glanced over his shoulder briefly and saw a second pillow. ‘Okay.’ he decided.

Kageyama set up the futon and they both slid under its white sheets. There was no space between them and Kageyama knew this was going to be a problem but he didn’t want to think about that. He was rigid sleeper but Hinata was a different story.

‘Turn the light off.’ Hinata demanded.

‘Fine.’ Kageyama said. He dragged himself up and switched the light off. Darkness quickly consumed the room. Kageyama was careful not to tread on Hinata who had already fallen asleep from the look of it and claimed the entire futon for him.

‘Roll over.’ Kageyama whined but Hinata was unmoving. Kageyama forcibly rolled Hinata over and he let out a snore. He got down and his mind was racing.

He was certain that Suga had removed the second futon from this room. He was certain Suga was the reason Hinata was missing his sleeping bag. And he wished he could blame Suga for Hinata’s pyjama mishap.

Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to ignore Hinata who had rolled back over and flopped his arm across Kageyama’s chest. He tried to ignore that Hinata was breathing onto his neck and that his leg was hiked up and over Kageyama’s body.

This was bad. Kageyama had no clue how he was going to fall asleep with all these distractions but he did manage to. He was glad that when they woke up the next morning, they weren’t a lewd tangle of limbs.

‘Good morning, Tobio.’ Hinata whispered, his voice husky and his eyes were still closed. He nudged his face against Kageyama’s shoulder.

‘Yeah, good morning.’ Kageyama mumbled back.

He could remember what triggered their bickering now. Hinata had gotten a love letter from a secret admirer and that ignited Kageyama’s jealousy and that turned into a mess of who would make a better lover. Why did they have to flirt like this?

Hinata cuddled up closer to Kageyama and cocked his head upwards and pecked Kageyama’s jawline. ‘You do dumb things when you’re tired.’ Kageyama murmured.

‘I remember you grabbing my ass last night.’ Hinata mumbled. Kageyama’s face when bright red.

‘That had been accident.’

‘Sure, sure.’


End file.
